bluepetertvfandomcom-20200216-history
Apply for a Blue Peter Badge
A Blue Peter badge is an award given to Blue Peter viewers between the ages of 6 and 15. They are awarded to people in the UK only (and families in the British Forces) for achieving a variety of different things. There are many different badges for different things and are available at certain times. Blue Badge To apply for the blue badge, there are a variety of things you could do: send in a letter, write a poem, make something, 2D or 3D or send in art. The opportunities are endless! Then, you need to send in an application (see below). Silver Badge To apply for the silver badge, you must first have a blue badge. Then, you should send something different to what you did to get a blue badge, so if you sent in a poem, you could send in a story, or a make. Then you need to send an application (see below). Green Badge To apply for the green badge, you should send something to Blue Peter to do with, nature, conservation or animals. It could be a poem, story or make, as long as it is along that theme. Then send in an application (see below) Purple Badge To apply for the purple badge, you must print off/email the form on the Blue Peter Website. You should review a show, send in some things you would like in the future and send it to Blue Peter. Orange Badge To get the orange badge, you must win or be a runner up in any Blue Peter competition. Sport Badge To get the sport badge, you must fill in the form on the Blue Peter website and then send it off with a photo of you playing a sport for 1 hour. This badge is only available in the Summer. Diamond Badge The diamond badge is only available in 2018 to celebrate Blue Peter's 60th birthday. To get it, simply print off the form online, fill in the diamond acrostic poem and then draw a picture of your favourite Blue Peter memory. Gold Badge The gold badge is a huge achievement to get, very few people get it every year. Gold badges can be awarded to inspiring adults or children that have saved someone's life or something equally major. Factbyte Badge The Factbyte badge was only available in 2009 for getting VIP Level 7 in an online Factbyte Factory Game where you would collect facts/pieces of information. What to include with your application You should include your full name, date of birth, home postal address and postcode along with a 50 word long letter of why you deserve a badge. Maybe you could put how you made it, what you used, why you made it. Group Applications They no longer accept Blue Peter group applications. Where to send your application Send your application letter and any other materials to the following address: Blue Peter MediaCityUK Salford M50 2BH When you have a Blue Peter badge, you will need to contact them to get your Blue Peter Badge Card if it doesn't say that you'll be receiving one in the letter. They receive hundreds of letters so it might take up to 10 weeks to get yours! Category:Instructions